


【R】捡回家

by NorthArctic



Category: John Wick (Movies), My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 基努李维斯水仙。带点剧情的PWPJohn wick/我自己的爱达荷





	【R】捡回家

约翰往最后一个杀手身上发了狠地戳刀子，机械性地刀刀没刃，直到那人的惨叫早就没了音儿才后知后觉地停手，把红透的短刀从那死物上唰地一声拔出来。  
周围静的可怕。约翰·威克慢慢跪直了身子，气喘吁吁地抬头，透过那绺被血液粘结得不成样子的刘海，依稀看到墙边竟站着个青年。那人也从阴影里望过来，举了举手表示无辜，淡定得不像刚看完这场近在咫尺的血腥暴力真人表演。年轻的脸庞上赞赏分明多于惊异，非要说的话，就像小粉丝终于攒钱见到了梦寐以求的摇滚明星那样激动又向往。

他们诡异地对视着，各自都为对方与自己分外相似的面容惊异了一秒。那男孩眨巴着眼把手放下来，正欲开口，却被远处隐隐传来的摩托引擎的轰鸣打断了。  
不然的话那傻子怕是要给他鼓掌。约翰毫不怀疑这一点，有点想笑，却没扯动嘴角。  
又一批杀手已然逼近，他必须转移了，在无休止的奔逃，疼痛，与杀戮中熬到下一个天亮。熬不熬得到还得另说呢，小腹的刀伤溢出来的血粘得衬衫湿凉，约翰咬牙撑住膝盖站起来，最后皱着眉瞟了那人一眼，转身蹒跚着离开。粘稠的血顺着袖口流下去，淌过手指，混着刃上的血，沿刀尖滴了一路。尖锐的呼啸愈演愈烈，怕是只隔了两个街口不到，必须要快，不然....

“哎哎哎——”一阵跌跌撞撞的脚步声赶上来，约翰那只血淋淋的右手随即被拽住了，不轻不重的一巴掌乎在他左肩的伤口上，疼得他瞬间爆了粗。  
“对不起，对不起！”青年立刻松了手往旁边跳，生怕男人反手就在他身上开个窟窿。约翰无奈地扔过去个安抚的眼神，那人见得了应允，迅速凑回来语无伦次着说：“呃，先生，去我那里住一晚吧，他们不会找到的，我还有吃的和药...”  
约翰闻言才透过刘海急匆匆地瞟了他一眼。他走得太快，男孩吃力地跟着，却仍扭着头热切地捕捉他的神情，仿佛要是约翰不答应，他就敢扑上去和顶级杀手打一架好把他扛回去似的。“好吧，你家在哪。”约翰在心里叹了口气，放慢步子转身看向男孩亮晶晶的黑色眼睛。  
手指指向向路口后破败的几层小楼。约翰任由青年拽着他的手快步往家走，依旧思虑着把一个无辜者卷进来可能招致的后果。但他实在是太累了，很快脑子中便空白一片，只有下意识反手握紧了手心温暖干燥的手指。

再回过神来时他们已经站在了家门口，昏黄的楼道灯摇曳着投在斑驳掉漆的绿铁门上，青年掏出钥匙哗啦啦地开门，生锈的锁鞘转动磨得人牙酸。一阵引擎的轰鸣从转角处飞快逼近，随之穿街而去，渐行渐远。他察觉到约翰的神经瞬间松弛了下来，自己也不由得舒了口气，笑着拉开门：“我叫斯科特，先生。”  
灯被按开，老旧的公寓乱糟糟的，像每一个这个年纪的大男孩的房间一样懒散而温暖，和约翰身上凛冽的杀伐气息格格不入。约翰站在门口犹豫着是否要迈向前，忽然就担心鞋底的污渍会弄脏脚下并不怎么干净的地板。斯科特笑着把他拽进来一路推到浴室门口，又跑进卧室急匆匆抱着换洗衣服出来往约翰手里一塞。“热水往左，架子上的毛巾随便用。”斯科特冲他挤挤眼睛。约翰攥紧了那一团柔软的布料，点点头便转身进了浴室。

染血的西装被一件件扔进洗衣机里，卸下来的刀枪放在洗手台上，和花花绿绿的牙膏肥皂漱口杯乖乖待在一起。热水从头顶缓缓洒下来，雾气蒸腾着逐渐融化了僵硬的神经和肌肉。待下水口的水流终于从鲜红的血色变成了浮满白色泡泡的清水，约翰才意识到自己还没和那孩子道声谢。  
他关了水，抹掉镜子上的雾气检查伤口，血迹洗去后泛白的裂口并不太狰狞，都是没触及筋肉的皮外伤，隐隐渗着血。约翰穿上斯科特的旧短裤，后知后觉地把洗手池边的刀冲干净，又没忍住顺手把那堆乱七八糟的洗漱用品码整齐。

他擦着滴水的头发走进客厅，斯科特正叼着烟坐在布艺沙发上抱着药箱挑挑拣拣，柔软的黑发垂下来挡住了削瘦的小半张脸。男孩抬头看见他呆了一瞬，随即熄了烟，促狭地笑了：“啊你没穿T恤正好，来我给你上药。”  
约翰听话地一屁股坐到他身边，伸手拣出几样药膏放到茶几上。他看着斯科特挤了药在他腹部的伤口上小心翼翼地抹，眉头皱的死死的。“疼不疼？”男孩时不时抬起头担忧地看他脸色，约翰满不在乎地摇摇头。“疼就和我说。”斯科特还是不放心地嘱咐。  
约翰没忍心说那些家用药物其实帮不上忙，任由温热的指腹沾了冰凉膏体在皮肤上晕开，那令人融化的触感从小腹一路蔓延到胸口，顺着手臂再到指尖，约翰乖乖地任凭摆布，像个打了架的小学生，回到家被妈妈训斥又心疼不已地上药。他这次真的笑了出来，正俯在胸前的斯科特抬头便对上了他的眼睛。男孩猝不及防地红了脸，匆忙低下头去专注手上的活计。

他真的很容易脸红。约翰饶有兴趣地看着胸口黑色的脑袋，尤其是，对于一个男妓来说。  
他早就看出这男孩是做什么的了。从浴室的润滑剂，洗手池上的劣质口红，地板上杂物里的几盒套子，以及那么晚还游荡在街头。当然还有他过分的漂亮，过分的白皙与瘦削，舌尖舔过下唇的方式与频率，嘴角弯起的甜美弧度，还有小鹿般闪躲而晶亮的黑色瞳仁与柔软的黑发。  
要是没碰见我，他今晚会带谁回来呢。约翰没来由地突然郁闷，盯住男孩认真的眉眼。

斯科特拿着绷带在最长的那道伤上缠了一圈又一圈，末了用剪刀整整齐齐地剪断，打了个丑丑的结。他舒了一口气，抬头邀功般冲杀手先生咧嘴笑，完全没意识到自己整个人几乎趴在了男人怀里-----或者说是故意的。约翰试探性地把手附上男孩凹陷的后腰，斯科特颤了颤，呼吸洒在他光裸的颈侧。“谢谢你，斯科特。”约翰看着他的眼睛慢慢开口，“可我今晚大概误了你的生意......我该怎么补偿呢？”  
斯科特愣了一秒，随即反应过来早已被男人看穿了身份。年轻人的嘴角无措地抽动了几下，最终扯出一个与先前全然不同的笑容，眼睛里的光也燃烧起来。他用力攀住约翰的肩膀凑上前去，脸红得要命，恶狠狠地说：“你这个混蛋！本来我没想...算了，都他妈是我自找的。”约翰对他的恼羞成怒喜闻乐见，“好吧，那你想要什么。”斯科特鲜红的舌尖又掠过了下唇，身子再次软下来，趴在男人胸口笑得像只小恶魔。“操我啊，直到我满意为止。”

约翰抱着不老实的小东西纠缠着倒在沙发上，捧着他的后脑用力堵住了那张迷惑人的嘴。唇瓣被犬齿厮磨吮咬着，液体不受控制地滑下嘴角。斯科特很快就被亲老实了，手搭在他肩上闭着眼嗯嗯呜呜地回应，拿鼻尖乖乖蹭男人的脸。“嗯，摸摸我...”男孩满脸潮红地引着约翰的手往下身探，熟练地扯开腰带。“从你洗完澡出来就这么硬了...”他恍惚地冲身上人勾唇一笑，满意地感到滚烫的性器被隔着内裤用力揉捏。“哈啊”斯科特毫不掩饰甜美的叫唤，抬腰把碍事的长裤踢了下去。他更紧地环住约翰的脖颈，手指插入潮湿的发根，任由杀手铁一般的胳膊揽着他，埋头在锁骨那处薄薄的皮肉上重重地吮，水声响亮又淫靡。  
“为什么那么晚还在街上？”男人掀起他的T恤唇舌舔上挺立的乳尖，把身下人逼出一声尾音绵软的惊喘。“混蛋啊，还不是因为遇见了你！”斯科特胡乱推拒着胸前的脑袋，却被一把擒住了双手，死死按在头顶。他整个人都又酥又软地陷在沙发里被杀手死死压在身下，像被黑豹咬住咽喉的幼鹿般任由宰割。下身的手早就扯下了内裤，搓弄起滴着前液的龟头，时不时轻缓地撸过柱身，红肿的乳头被舌尖顶住飞快地拨弄打转，连带着周围的胸肌也满是湿淋淋的齿印。  
啊感觉要被吃掉了....可是好棒.....斯科特挣扎着扒掉T恤，把自己重新塞回男人怀里。常年握枪的粗糙大手抚过的每一寸都让他战栗，他甚至能被这双手摸到射出来...后面越来越想要，柔软的小嘴难耐地开合着想要含住什么东西，可约翰甚至连一根手指还没给他。

“你到底行不行...快进来啊...”男孩被欺负狠了，拼尽全力翻身把约翰推到靠背上，捞起茶几下的一管润滑液抹了满手，腿大张着跪在男人两边就把指尖往穴口里送，很快就被自己不得章法的戳弄疼得红了眼，却仍紧绷着漂亮的肌肉不肯松手。  
“这么想要？”约翰好笑地把小男妓搂进怀里安抚地轻轻吻着，一手探下去握着他的手指在穴内打转，谙熟性事的内里很快就听话地打开来吮着来客。约翰抽出手抹匀了穴口的水色，随即换上自己滚烫的性器缓缓顶进去。“呃啊....”斯科特被插得瞬间软了腰，趴在男人胸前泪眼朦胧，手扶着他的肩膀扭着腰慢慢往下坐，小猫一样哼哼，艳红的舌尖不自知地探出半启的唇。约翰猛地挺腰，斯科特呜咽一声，腿瘫软在男人身体两侧结结实实地坐到了底，颤抖着在耳边吐出带哭腔的湿热喘息。  
约翰的理智早已断了线，掐着怀里人柔韧的窄腰便不管不顾地往那湿热的软肉里撞，箍着斯科特的后脑把缠绵呻吟全都吞吃入腹。斯科特被顶的只能乖乖抱住约翰的脖子起伏，嘴巴甫一得了喘息便克制不住地叫唤“啊，啊，混蛋，嗯唔....你，疯了么...慢点啊，求你---”约翰又揽住他的背，男孩只得淫荡地挺起胸乳送进男人口中，饱受折磨的红樱几乎肿成了两倍大，被粗糙的舌面舔过又痛又爽，引得后穴也一下下地绞紧了横冲直撞的凶器。  
屁股随即挨了响亮的一记，又被粗暴地揉捏。“别夹那么紧。”约翰低哑地命令道。斯科特呜咽着照做，脖颈随即得到了奖励的吮吻。他感觉整个人都要化在了男人怀里，身体每一处都被死死掌控。通红的阴茎夹在两人腹肌间磨蹭着，前液抹得湿粘一片，就快到顶点。  
斯科特空出一只手想撸两把，约翰却伸手死死堵住了马眼。“不能射，等我一起。”冷酷得如同判词。斯科特绝望地用虚软的手拉扯着男人的手腕，感受到身后的抽插猛地上了一个频率。“啊啊，不要啊....”斯科特的腰弹动了一下，眼神在快感中被逼到失焦，颠簸着手臂几乎勾不住男人的肩。约翰最终顶到最深处，温凉的精液持续地射在肠道内。斯科特整个人都难耐地蜷了起来，恍惚地抚上自己的小腹，“好涨....”约翰松开手，伴随着绵软的呻吟，男孩憋了许久的精液一股股吐出来滴在两人的连接处，混合着穴口溢出的浊白，淫乱得一塌糊涂。

“混蛋，还以为要被你干死了...”斯科特有气无力地笑骂，声音是饱受情欲熏蒸后的沙哑。约翰把他抱在怀里一下下捋过汗湿的额发，心里被奇异而混乱的感情填满。等他回过神时，男孩早已在他的抚摸下猫儿一般沉沉睡了过去。  
约翰把斯科特抱到床上清理干净，揽着他睡了一晚。第二天天微亮时杀手便起了身，男孩还睡着，黑色的头发柔软地撒在枕上，脸颊苍白，嘴唇的醴红却还未褪去。约翰俯身在他额上轻吻了一下，心情复杂地把手表取下来放在枕边。这是他除了枪之外唯一值钱的物件了。

约翰轻合上门下楼，在天光大亮中思忖起下一条逃亡之路，努力忽略心头升起的微妙的愧疚与酸楚。  
他最后抬头望向那扇窗口时，斯科特正转醒，把手表死死攥进手心咬紧了下唇。

他们不会再见了。

\-------------------

约翰又回到了这座城市，组织的任务是从市长那里窃取机密文件。  
年轻有为，出身豪门，少时叛逆曾自甘沦为街头男妓，丧父后洗心革面继承家业....约翰百无聊赖地翻着市长的资料，心想，做完任务去看看斯科特吧。两年未见的街道熟悉又陌生，但杀手永远不会忘记目标的位置。  
约翰凭着来访者的假身份被侍者请进了市长办公室，沉重的檀木大门在身后合上，繁复花纹的波斯地毯上扬起细尘。闻声，面朝落地窗的转椅慢慢回转。看清那人相貌的一瞬，约翰整个人都愣在了当场。

“斯科特...”他看着西装革履的年轻人冲他扬起不怀好意的笑，起身迈开长腿踱到他面前。“你应该叫我费弗先生。”斯科特伸手扯住约翰的领子把他猛地拉近，那块手表在阳光下闪着耀眼的光。  
“杀手先生，”他附在他耳边轻轻地说，“你早就偷走了我的心，现在又想偷走什么呢？”


End file.
